Sparky (221)
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the Lilo & Stitch''franchise. He is the first experiment Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated, and first appeared in ''Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electric surges. His one true place is powering Kilauea Lighthouse, which had been previously abandoned for requiring too much electricity. Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause massive electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he is a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help but mess with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ʻohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo) taught him—very close (ʻohana meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He will help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he is not one to turn down a cry for help. Biology Appearance Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a Chihuahua, monkey and gecko. He has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth. He has a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center of each paw. His legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue. He has a brown oval-shaped marking on his back. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. In his mutated form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well. Powers and Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, or when he gets irritated, annoyed, or is pulling pranks. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects and short-circuit electric-powered devices. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. New Abilities * Super Speed ** Mental Navigation System ** Speed Fighting ** Speed Talking ** Speed Typing ** Speed Drawing/Painting ** Vacuum Generation *** Speed Whirl *** Sonic Cyclone * Turbo Leap ** Wall Sticking * Vocal Manipulation * Invisibility * Super Durability ** Extreme Climate Resistance * Bionic Fusion Attack * Two Simultaneous Abilities * Thermal Touch * Proton Ring Generation * Thermonuclear Body Blast * Flashlight Hands/Electrokinesis * Electrical Generation * Super Intelligence * Super Strength * Geo-Leaping * Levitation * Geo-leaping Trivia * Sparky appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. * Sparky's pod color is green. * Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221. Primary function: Electrical power surge". Category:Experiments